


Karis

by geekyjez



Series: Isii Lavellan (Non-Canon AUs) [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Vaginal Fingering, post-solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karis Lavellan is adjusting to life after losing her hand and learning her former lover was the Dread Wolf. Her friend Isii offers her a proper distraction and the opportunity to sate her curiosity. She's never been with a woman before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karis

**Author's Note:**

> OC Kiss Week on tumblr inspired me to write my first f/f smut with [Warsonghold](http://warsonghold.tumblr.com/)'s Inquisitor Karis Lavellan. In this AU, Isii is a companion character. While Solas's heart went to Karis, he and Isii had a very close and caring friendship.

Karis smiled at the calming, repetitive shushing as the brush moved over strands of her hair, sighing against the gentle tug on her scalp. What had started as a simple act of practicality was now one of her favorite past times - her friend combing her hair to soften the strands before her skilled fingers wove it into a delicate braid. Isii had been more than willing to help her as she adjusted to life without her left hand, and even now that the task was more manageable on her own, she still indulged in her company. It was nice to sit and chat. She found it refreshing to spend time with her companion that wasn’t harried by long journeys and the endless conflict the Inquisition had always forced them to face over the years.

Karis felt Isii shift on the bed behind her, her fingers raking gently through her hair. She hummed happily at the unhurried nature of her touch, the soft scrape of her nails on the nape of her neck as she gathered the strands, wordlessly coaxing them into position. When she finished, she felt the warm press of the woman against her back, her hand lightly stroking her arm. “There you go, falon,” she murmured. “All done.”

Instead of pulling away, Karis leaned back against her, relaxing with a sigh. Isii chuckled slightly, seemingly content to let her stay seated between her legs, her arms falling in a loose embrace against her stomach. “Feel better?”

“Much.”

Isii leaned her head down, placing a chaste kiss onto Karis’s shoulder. It wasn’t so unusual. Isii was never one to be shy with her affections among friends. Karis felt it was only right to return the gesture, angling her head to kiss her companion’s cheek. She caught the corner of her mouth, barely brushing her lips and though she couldn’t say precisely what compelled her, Karis reached up to push her palm to Isii’s jaw, turning her head so she could press fully against her mouth. Her lips were soft, so incredibly soft and fuller than her own, touched lightly with a honeyed sweetness that she hadn’t expected.

Isii pulled away from the kiss slowly, her brow arching as she grinned. “Well that was a pleasant surprise.”

Karis felt her cheeks growing hot as she bit her lip. “Sorry. I just-”

“There’s no need to apologize.”

“I guess I’ve always kind of wondered what it would be like to kiss you.”

Isii chuckled. “Is that so?” she asked. “I wasn’t aware you were attracted to women. I’ve only ever seen you with-” She stopped herself suddenly, reconsidering. Karis knew where that sentence was headed; the name that everyone tiptoed around for her sake. Isii was more aware of Karis's loss than anyone else in her inner circle. Solas and Isii had been close friends. His disappearance had hurt her as well, even though she rarely talked about it. And now, knowing what he was planning to do...

Karis felt a small pang in her chest but Isii’s arms tightened around her in a gentle squeeze. “I just wouldn’t have guessed that you were interested,” she finished, steering the conversation away with a small laugh. “Which is strange. I’d like to think I have a sense for such things.”

“I’ve always been attracted to women aesthetically,” Karis explained. “I mean, I can see that a woman is beautiful, that’s she’s desirable. I’ve wondered what it would be like to…” She felt the heat creep up into her ears, swallowing hard as she spoke, a sudden shyness to the admission. “I’ve only ever been with a man, but I guess I’ve always been curious about whether sex with a woman could be as good as that.”

She felt Isii shift behind her, her breath tickling over the side of her ear as she hummed. “Should I take that as a challenge?” she asked, her voice lowering into a purr that sent a chill down Karis’s spine. She tried to answer, only able to let out a slightly terrified squeak as her throat closed.

“I guess…” she stammered. “I mean, if you wanted to, we could…”

“I take it this was your first time kissing a woman?” Karis nodded, trying to bite back the flush in her cheeks. Isii moved, turning her body as she guided Karis's head to face her, a warm smile on her lips. “Then I suppose I should do this properly to mark the occasion.”

Isii’s fingers trailed against her cheek, the slight tickling drag of her nails making Karis shudder as she tilted her chin, bringing her lips up to meet her own. Isii teased them lightly, peppering them with soft caresses before her tongue swept gently against her lower lip, pulling it between her own. Karis moaned as Isii sucked, giving a slight scrape with her teeth before slating her mouth over her own again fully, her fingers weaving into the hair at her scalp. It felt so different than what she was used to, insistent and forceful and yet still gentle.

Isii shifted, pushing herself up onto her knees as she guided Karis onto her back, her breaths quickening as the older woman knelt over her, her tongue tracing opened lips before slipping into her mouth. She trembled as she felt Isii’s knee parting her thighs, resisting the urge to rock against the subtle pressure between her legs. It had been so long since she’d felt another’s body against her own and her senses awoke to the promise of pleasure, sharply aware of the feeling of Isii’s hand moving up along her side. Isii cupped her breast, a light testing touch before squeezing, massaging, teasing her nails over cloth as Karis groaned beneath her, arching her back to press up against her.

Isii pulled back, her face lingering inches above her own, her hair falling in soft waves from the side of her neck. “If I go too far, tell me,” Isii whispered, leaning down to place a soft kiss onto her throat as her fingers began to flick open the fastenings on her jacket. “I won’t be offended if you change your mind.”

 _Gods, like I’m going to change my mind,_ Karis thought, breathless with anticipation as Isii’s lips slowly followed the trail of newly exposed skin. She pulled the jacket open, kissing along her belly before returning to the swells of her breasts, one hand propping herself up while the other cupped her flesh, massaging her through the cloth of her breastband. Isii eased the fabric down, exposing the soft pink of Karis’s nipples, already hardening into tight buds.

“You have such beautiful breasts,” Isii whispered, admiring them before placing soft kisses around her areola.

“You really think so?” Karis asked with a small laugh, the sound captured in a shivering gasp at the warm, wet feeling of Isii’s tongue dragging slowly across one nipple.

“Mmmhmm,” she hummed appreciatively, moving to the other breast, giving it the same, slow treatment.

“I always thought they could be… bigger,” she said, pausing to stifle a moan as her skin prickled against the sensation. Her breasts were alright, she reasoned. Enough to get a good handful, but they weren’t as ample as the ones currently pressed to her stomach.

“They’re perfect,” Isii breathed against her skin and Karis found herself trembling again, a familiar wet heat growing between her legs.

“Can you-” Karis hesitated, swallowing down her apprehension. “Can I see yours?”

Isii smiled, pushing herself to kneel upright as she loosened the sash around her waist. Karis shrugged herself out of her jacket’s sleeves, tugging at the breastband that hung loosely around her ribs as Isii slipped her tunic over her head, her breastband quickly following. They weren’t so much larger than her own, she supposed, but they were fuller, rounder, the heavy weight of them settling below darkened nipples. Karis’s eyes drifted lower, following the pale lines of her vallaslin where they wove below her breasts, tracing along her sides before they teasingly curved around her hips, disappearing below her waistband. She found herself painfully in need of seeing where else those marks stretched to.

She leaned down once more, the warmth of her skin making Karis sigh contentedly as Isii returned her attention to her chest. Her mouth moved slowly, taking her time with each breast, raising her nipples into stiff peaks before soothing them again with the warmth of her flattened tongue. She lifted one between her teeth, giving a cautious bite, grinning around the pinched flesh as she watched Karis writhe, gasping. “I take it you like that.”

Karis panted, nodding. “Please-”

Her pleading was met and silenced as Isii moved her lips to the top of her breast, biting, harder this time, around the soft flesh. Karis groaned, rocking needy hips against Isii’s leg as she sucked around the press of her teeth, laving the ache with the flick of her tongue. She bit again, on the other side, and Karis’s cries only rose in desperation, relishing the thought of the bruises she would leave in the aftermath.

Isii’s hand slid down, loosening the lacings on Karis’s breeches. Her mouth returned to her own, kissing her deeply as Karis gripped the nape of her neck, her fingers sinking into pale curls. Karis was panting now, her breaths shuddering as Isii slid her hand inside, pushing into her damp smalls, her fingertips teasing softly against her slit.

“Ane irmes,” Isii hummed happily. “So wet and slick. Clearly I’m doing something right.”

Isii kissed her again as she drew a long, slow path up and down her folds, not parting them in favor of a light and tickling touch. Karis moaned against her lips, muffled whimpers pleading as she arched her hips up, seeking more. She never realized just how sensitive she could be, the light sensation stirring her senses, her muscles clenching as they sought fullness.

Isii pulled back, nudging her jaw to give her access to her throat as two of her fingers eased into her. Karis gasped, keening at the sudden intrusion as her hand tightened into a fist around Isii’s hair. The woman groaned, biting her neck as Karis pulled harder, a cry escaping her throat. “Gods, the sounds you make,” Isii moaned, grinding herself against the leg she was straddling as her fingers curled. She moved them in small thrusts, searching until she found a spot that made Karis cry out beneath her, focusing on the swollen pad of flesh, stirring her pleasure with the tight, small circling of her fingertips. Her thumb parted the crest of her folds, rubbing just above her clit, softly tugging the hooded skin with each thrust until Karis was trembling beneath her, her back arched, her breaths quickening into sharp gasps. Each rocking sway caused Isii’s breasts to brush against her own, nipples tantalized by warm, soft skin, her entire body alive with sensation. She could feel her orgasm building, the welling pressure surging in her core, her thighs shaking as her muscles clenched.

“Isii! I’m… I’m going to…”

“That’s it, ma haurasha,” Isii purred in her ear. “Rosas’da’din sul em.”

The swell of her magic came as a shock, Karis’s eyes widening as suddenly her skin began to tingle, sharp bursts of sensation erupting inside her, the snap and buzz of lightning peeling from Isii’s fingertips. It sent her straight into climax, her eyes squeezing shut as her thighs tightened around Isii’s hand.

“Ha’mi’in,” Isii whispered. “Just relax. Keep breathing.”

Karis sucked in a breath, not even realizing she’d been holding it as Isii’s fingers kept moving, drawing out her orgasm. Instead of settling it only grew, coaxed to a new peak, her magic pulsing and twisting inside her until Karis felt she might burst, nearly shrieking as she came again. Isii slowly withdrew her fingers, flattening her hand to palm her slit, gently caressing her as Karis’s trembling stilled.

Isii leaned down, lazily stretching herself out with a sigh as she lay beside her. She nibbled at her ear causing Karis to whimper over her panting breaths, which only drew a low, pleasured laugh from Isii.   

“I take it that felt good?”

“Gods, that was…” Karis drew another heavy breath, turning to look at her. “What were you doing? There, at the end.”

Isii’s head tilted, her eyes narrowing slightly as she grinned. “Have you never used magic for pleasure?” Karis frowned slightly, shaking her head. Isii lifted her hand, giving her fingers a small wiggle. “Just a dampened spell. A little lightning can go a long way.”

“Weren’t you afraid you were going to electrocute me or something?”

Isii laughed brightly, propping her head up on her hand. “It doesn’t hurt if you know what you’re doing,” she explained. Her other hand moved slowly along Karis’s stomach, lightly stroking her skin. “Besides, I have had years of experience using that trick on myself. Trust me, you're in very good hands.”

“Mmm, good hands,” Karis echoed dreamily, settling into the glorious afterglow of orgasm. Isii giggled, humming happily as she pulled herself closer, her leg hitched to Karis’s thigh as she kissed her cheek.

“Are you sated, Inquisitor?” she asked, her voice low as she breathed into Karis’s ear, giving it a slow lick. “Or would you like to see what else I can do to make you come?”

Karis shuddered at the thought, turning once more to face her. She reached a tentative hand out, grazing her fingertips lightly over the swell of Isii’s breast, smiling as she felt the woman shiver ever so slightly at the contact. “I’d like to see what I can do for you,” Karis whispered, angling her head down to let her lips follow the trail of her fingers. “If you’d let me.”

Isii chuckled. “Oh, well. If you insist,” she teased. “I am at your command.”

“Actually,” Karis began, biting at her lip, “I’d like it if you told me what to do.”

A slow smirk peeled across Isii’s face as her brow arched. “You want me to give orders to you for a change?” Karis nodded and Isii hummed thoughtfully. Her fingers went to Karis’s waistband where it sagged at her hip, tracing along the edge. “Then why don’t you strip these off for me.”

Karis slid herself off of the end of the bed, freeing her legs from her breeches and smalls. Isii watched her as she did, loosening her own lacings slowly as her eyes traced her form. Isii lifted her hips, starting to push the cloth down and Karis reached for her, helping guide the material until she could slip her feet out. Karis couldn’t help but gawk, studying the lines of her vallaslin where they curved at her hips, dipping down along her thighs. Even as she lay with her legs together, she could see the crest of her folds, the smallest hint of her arousal glistening against her skin.

Isii seemed to relish the attention, parting her knees as she beckoned her back to the bed. “Come here.”

Karis knelt between her legs, propping herself up on her elbow as Isii pulled her down, forcing their bodies together. The warmth of her skin felt electric against her own, the slick heat of Isii’s core pressing against her folds as she kissed her, a certain rough hunger in her touch as she grasped a fistful of hair at the base of Karis’s scalp. Isii bit at her lips, soothing the swell with her tongue, her knees drawing upward so her heels could dig into the curve of Karis’s ass, forcing her to rock her hips against her. Isii moaned, the sound traveling down Karis’s spine, their breaths hitched as their bodies swayed together.

Karis’s lips were swollen by the time Isii pulled her back, holding her head inches from her own as she looked up at her. “I take it you’ve been pleasured with a tongue before?” Karis nodded as best she could, her movement restricted by the tight grip on her hair. Isii smiled before arching her neck, slowly licking Karis’s lips. “Then why don’t you be a good girl and show me what that beautiful mouth of yours can do?”

Karis swallowed, a hard throb pulsing between her legs at the suggestion. She inched herself down as Isii released her hair, both eager and anxious about her task. She’d never done this before. Would she be any good at it? Solas had pleasured her with his tongue on a number of occasions and she tried to quickly think of what he would do in this situation. He would always take things slowly, kissing and caressing, worshiping her body well before his tongue would ever part her folds - so Karis strove to do the same.

She pressed her lips to Isii’s belly, placing soft kisses along her skin, enjoying the subtle jump of her muscles each time she made contact. She dragged her fingers lightly along her hip, teasing the skin with her nails before her tongue traced the lines of her vallaslin, nibbling with the scrape of her teeth as she went. Isii’s breaths quickened as Karis reached her thighs, kissing the tender skin before giving her a soft bite.

“Harder.”

Karis smiled and obeyed, tightening the grip of her teeth, sucking as Isii moaned, her hips squirming. Karis bit again, further up, inching closer to her slit. She could smell her now, the heady scent of her arousal a breath away from her cheek. She leaned in, settling her body between Isii’s legs as she pressed a series of small kisses along her folds. She ran a hesitant tongue between them and Isii answered with a gasp, her back arching slightly off the bed. She tasted sharp with a hint of sweetness, reminiscent of a rich, dark wine. Karis licked again, surprising herself with the low groan that rumbled deep in her own throat as she tasted her, flicking her tongue in light strokes. Karis squeezed her thighs together, rocking mindlessly against the bed as she pressed her mouth fully against her, her tongue searching the ridge of her entrance. Isii’s voice rose, soft panting mixed with pleasured sighs as Karis curled her tongue, finding a rhythm with her lips.

“Oh Gods, Karis.” Her name sounded so beautiful like that, breathless and moaned. Isii’s nails raked against her scalp, gripping her hair, holding her so she could rock her hips against her face. Karis touched her with her tongue the way she would normally pleasure herself with her fingers, rubbing the sensitive skin just below her clit before curling her lips around the small nub, starting to suck.

Isii hissed, her hips jerking back sharply and Karis released her with a sudden panic. “Bad?” she asked.

Isii smiled, laughing between heavy breaths. “No, just… not so hard.”

Karis nodded, lowering her face once more. Isii’s hand moved down to part her folds, holding herself open as Karis approached again, trying to be softer as she slowly caressed her clit with the flat of her tongue. Even the smallest movement made Isii gasp, whimpering. Karis curled her lips again, kissing this time in favor of sucking, slowly rolling her lips over the sensitive skin and _there_ , that was the reaction she wanted. Isii let out a cry, her hips beginning to writhe again, her thighs tensing against Karis’s shoulders.

It took Karis a moment to figure out the proper angle, tilting her chin out of the way as she slid a finger inside her, then a second. Isii felt tighter than she’d imagined, even filled with so little, her walls straining around her touch as her body began to shake.

“Ah! Karis… _ooooh,_ that’s it. Curl your fingers. Like this.” Karis watched as Isii demonstrated with her free hand, mimicking the motion, eliciting a sharp, loud wail. “Oh fuck. _Fuck!_ Just like that,” she panted breathlessly, her voice lifting. “Karis, _Karis,_ Gods, that’s _perfect._ ”

Karis watched her as she writhed with a hungry fascination she didn’t know she had in her. There was something immensely powerful and satisfying in making her surrender to pleasure, in watching how Isii’s other senses slipped away in favor of feeling nothing but _her_ lips, _her_ tongue, _her_ fingers. She voiced her pleasure loudly, each sound making Karis’s heart pound faster.

“Sathan, sathan, tuas em rosan’da’din!” Even though she didn’t know what the words meant, she understood precisely what she wanted. Karis kept rubbing, thrusting, lapping at her clit until finally she broke, halfway to a scream as she came, the strangled sound echoing the shape of her name.

Karis lifted her head, her fingers slowing their movements as she watched Isii ease away from the peak of her climax. Isii let out a heavy sigh as Karis withdrew her hand, placing a soft kiss on her thigh before crawling up to lay beside her again. Isii was quick to pull her closer, their limbs entangled as she drew Karis into another kiss. It was less forceful this time, Isii’s lips loose and lazy in her post-orgasmic haze, humming contentedly to herself as she pulled away.

“Did I do well?” Karis asked.

Isii laughed. “You’re a natural, falon.” She let out another warm sigh as Karis lowered her head, resting it against Isii’s chest. Isii ran her fingers over Karis’s hair, quietly giggling. “I think I ruined your braid a bit,” she mused.

“It was worth it.”

They laid together then, silent for a time as they held one another, Karis idly twirling one of Isii’s curls around her finger.

“This feels nice,” Karis murmured, her eyes closed as she breathed in Isii’s scent. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been held by anyone. Not since…”

Her voice trailed away as a slow pit began to form in her stomach. She hadn’t shared a bed with anyone since him, hadn’t been held like this since him, and the memory of it started to drain some of the warmth from Isii’s embrace. Karis had been lonely since Solas left. Even before that, when he rejected her in Crestwood. It had been so long since she’d felt wanted and the realization made her eyes begin to water.

Isii heard the change in her breathing, her arms tightening around Karis as she pressed a kiss onto the top of her head. “I miss him too,” she murmured simply, barely giving the words breath. Karis sniffled, curling her body further into her embrace.

“Can we just stay like this for a while?” she whispered.

Isii brushed her hand over Karis’s cheek, tilting her chin until she looked up at her. “I’m not going anywhere,” she said, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “I’ll be here however long you want me to be, lethallan.”

Karis smiled before laying her head back down, letting Isii’s heartbeat soothe her, the steady rhythm of her breaths letting her slip away from her thoughts for a time.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Ane irmes - you’re soaking wet.  
> ma haurasha - my honey. A very sexual endearment, as honey is also slang for sexual wetness.  
> rosas’da’din sul em - come for me.  
> Ha’mi’in - relax.  
> Sathan, sathan, tuas em rosan’da’din - please, please, make me come.


End file.
